


Xmas Eve at Jack's

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's hope for them yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas Eve at Jack's

The house was empty. He'd not bothered about decorations, there wasn't any reason for them. He dropped his keys on the hall table and flinched at the ring. It was loud and echoing, reminding him again how empty he felt. He shuffled into the kitchen and stared at the jumble. Cooking was too much trouble, a whisky was a much better idea. Without even bothering to turn on the lights, Jack made his way to the drinks cabinet.

"Almost out."

The bottle was only 1/3 full. Still, it was enough for tonight. Shoes were left in the hall and there was no bothering with a glass.

\------

Several hours later the door was flung open and all the lights turned on.

"Jack! Oi you lazy bastard. Wake up." George shouted, dragging a tree through the front door. "Give us a hand will ya!"

When no help was forthcoming George swore under his breath and wrestled the tree in on his own. He shuttled in several bags before closing the front door.

"Blimey it's freezing. Jack! Where are you?" George marched into the kitchen with his bags, flipping on the lights and putting things to rights. Ten minutes had the kitchen straightened, the kettle on and the goodies put away. He couldn't wait to get into the fruitcake. Still, first things first, finding Jack, sobering him up and getting the tree done.

"Jack?" George flipped the fire on and went upstairs. "Come on, you can't be that pissed already."

Jack was half across the bed, groaning. George rolled his eyes at the empty bottle on the floor and the very dangerous green colour in Jack's face. George hoisted him up quickly and made their way to the toilet. He wasn't a moment too soon.

"Silly bugger." George gently stroked Jack's hair and rubbed his back.

Jack coughed finally and looked up with bleary eyes. "You're here?"

"Of course."

"But that bird... she dragged you off."

"That bird was my cousin Vicky and she needed money for my Auntie's Christmas gift."

Jack's face fell.

"And you thought I was blowing you off for some bird." George smiled gently at him.

"Yes..." he croaked.

"I promised you Christmas, didn't I?"

Jack looked sheepish.

"You done there?"

Jack turned green again. George got a damp, cool flannel for Jack's neck, aspirin and a tall glass of water.

\------

"I don't believe you don't have any baubles."

"Shut up" Jack growled.

George sat on the floor by the coffee table cutting snowflakes. Jack sat with a cup of tea and the crumbs of fruitcake.

"Mum might have a few extra." He burbled poking a hole in the top of the one he'd finished.

"George, stop."

"Jack, don't be a scrooge. Now give us the string." George took the string from Jack's still shaky hand and began cutting lengths to hang the pile of paper snowflakes at his feet.

"George, I'm sorry."

"No need. I should have been more clear. But you slipped away before I could tell you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Jack, I know people are starting to talk a bit, but let them. If you let the gossip get to you then they'll think they're on to something won't they?"

"Then they aren't on to something..."

"Christ Jack, you drive me mad sometimes. I know where I am with this, and I have done a lot longer than you. If I haven't proved anything to you by now, I'm never going to. Just for once, trust me. Ok?"

"I'd trust you with my soul."

"Good, cause I think I'm one of the few that thinks you actually have one."

Jack finally chuckled. He leered at George and patted his knee.

"No you dirty bastard, Not till you've brushed your teeth." George laughed.   
\-----------  
End  
December 2006


End file.
